1. Field of Invention
This disclosure relates generally to door openers, and more particularly to electrically actuated door opening and closing devices.
2. Description of Related Art
People with physical mobility difficulties often rely on external means to open and close doors. Those external means include physical assistance of another person, an animal to open and close doors, and/or electrically and/or hydraulically actuated automatic doors that physically move and transport a door.
Conventional control of the electrically and/or hydraulically actuated automatic doors has been very limited. The conventional control devices of the automatic doors have been limited to tactile devices that include buttons to direct movement of the automatic door. The tactile control devices require a certain amount of physical dexterity that a particular person may or may not have. At best, the tactile control devices are inconvenient to use for some people, and under the worse situations, the tactile control devices are impossible to use for other people.
Conventional control of electrically and/or hydraulically actuated doors is also quite efficient in having a linear, prompt and unequivocal response to sensory input that means ‘open’ or ‘close’.